Over The Cuckoo's Nest
by keyblader13
Summary: Angela Stone is a 19 year old English major at Gotham University that's lived a life too sheltered for Gotham City. Jonathan Crane is bored and searching for a new victim. What happens when this deadly game of cat and mouse escalates to something more?
1. Paranoia is in Bloom

Over the Cuckoo's Nest

**A/N Hello lovelies! How are you? Myself? I'm quite well actually. I just have this unhealthy obsession with Batman right now that I'm working on. lol Anywho, this is my first batman fanfic and it stars...SCARECROW/J. CRANE! Haha So, if you no like- then don't read. :D OH! One more thing. **

DISCLAIMER**- **I own NOTHING! I broke into the vault at DC that holds the rights to Batman but got caught and kicked out. :( Thus, it's back to the drawing board to obtain ownership. As of now though, I only own my OC and her mother. Oh yes, this is POST TDK!

**Chapter 1- Paranoia is in Bloom**

_19 years. 19 years is how long I was living in ignorance. I was invincible - fearless. What a silly, naïve girl I was…_

"Mom, I'm going for a jog!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo through the plain white halls of our townhouse.

"Alright, just be home in an hour Angela. You have-"

"I know mom! Class at 3! I'll be home in time." I sighed shaking my head in exasperation. My mother was always worrying for me. Constantly on alert in fear that one day she'd lose me somehow. She even became a realtor just so she could work at home and watch over me "better". I appreciated it but I was tired of assuring her I was fine and that everything would be fine. Maybe if dad hadn't…no. I can't think like that. I can't go back and change things. No one can. It was just me and mom now like it's been for a long time. I've lived a pretty sheltered life but more than made up for it when I was on my own for my precious hour runs and classes at Gotham University these days.

I jogged out the door to our large home nestled in the heart of Gotham City. I guess, I shouldn't say large though. It's only large considering we're in the northern part of Gotham. It's still nothing compared to places like Wayne Manor- or even that billionaire playboy's penthouse, I thought with a slight smile; but I digress.

The day was grey and overcast but I didn't mind. It was perfect jogging weather. I jogged down the three concrete steps that led to the side walk and crossed the street. I was again reminded how lucky we were to live across the street from the large Gotham City Park and entered while popping in my earbuds.

I entered the park after dodging a few cars and removed my jacket, tying it around my waist. Mom would kill me before she let me out the door in just my sports bra and shorts so I covered up till I was in the clear at tghe park. what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. The park was a little quiet but that's pretty normal at about one in the afternoon. I looked right and jogged forward on my normal route- exactly one rotation around the park which I timed to take me around 50 minutes to run. Somewhere around 40 if it was a good day. The air was cool and fresh- most likely from the rain late last night and I was careful to avoid the numerous puddles.

I smiled brightly humming as I briefly closed my eyes. I was on pace to hit 40 minutes today until disaster struck.

I ran into and tripped over a dog.

_You know, they say you're 48% more alert and aware of your surroundings when your hearing isn't distracted. Maybe if I'd left my ipod at home and had that extra 48% - maybe I would have noticed the exact moment I became the prey of a scarecrow._

**A/N Hello again! Sorry it's so short but this is only the intro so...yeah. See that little review button below? Yup, that one! CLICK IT! All reviews will be loved and any ideas you have for the story will be considered for publication- as long as they fit into my plot of course! :) Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. When Your Whole World is Black

Over the Cuckoo's Nest

**A/N Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone who's been supporting me through reviews or putting me on alerts. It truly means the world to me! Special thanks to Skatinggirl2011 (my first reviewer!), Madness is me, and julieakaweirdo for the lovely reviews! Just so you know the bold is Scarecrow talking to Johnny and the italics is Johnny talking to Scarecrow (Except for that very first two lines in bold and italics! That's just the intro to this chapter and the chapter name). I don't want you guys to get confuzzled since it is going on in his head and all. Haha. Soooo enjoy! :D**

DISCLAIMER- Alas, I still do not own Batman. The only thing I do own is my OC Angela and her mother, which isn't much but hey...it's something right? L.O.L.

**Chapter 2- When Your Whole World is Black**

_Jonathan Crane was bored. It's never a good thing when Jonathan Crane is bored because it means Scarecrow can come out to play..._

**C'mon Johnny, live a little. It's been 3 months. No one is looking for us anymore.**

_Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way_. I'd be damned if I was going to be sent back to Arkham.

**Johnny, I know you're dying to test out that new compound- so am I.**

I shifted uncomfortably on the park bench glancing quickly at the briefcase next to me trying to remember why I had allowed Scarecrow to talk me into bringing it. I shifted again and closed my eyes.

_Not yet. We need to plan this one out. I want specific results and to get those we have to have patience._ Scarecrow was silent after that but I could tell he wasn't pleased with my answer. I picked up the psychology text I had placed down sometime during my conversation with Scarecrow to resume where I had left off but something or someone- rather, caught my eye.

A girl fairly young with brown hair in a ponytail and skin like mocha was jogging past me but clearly wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She was on a collision course with a man walking his dog. As a matter of fact, neither party was alert to the oncoming accident.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, are you ok miss?" I watched in curiosity as the man clearly more than twice her age allowed his eyes to roam her body which was adorned in only some spandex and a sports bra. I frowned shoving my book to my face hoping they wouldn't notice me not even 20 feet away, as I watched their…encounter.

He offered her his hand which she quickly refused with an uneasy grin. _Interesting…_ _Does she have an aversion to men or an aversion to dogs, men, or people in general? _I wasn't really talking to Scarecrow but he shushed me nonetheless.

"That's an adorable dog you have," she smiled while rubbing its back.

_Cross dogs off the list…_

"Thanks. Max can be a handful sometimes though."

"Oh? Well he's behaving now."

"Must be because he's in the presence of such a beautiful girl." The smile was quickly wiped off her slightly-more-than-average face.

**Slightly more than average? Let's be serious here Johnny. The girl is hot!**

I ignored the lecherous Scarecrow I shared my psyche with and continued on with my mental notes. _Men- definitely an aversion to men._ She finally stood up to her full height which was average- around 5'4.

"Well, I should get back to my jog…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"And I should get back to Max," the older man with graying hair replied trotting off. The girl exhaled a breath I hadn't known she was holding and quickly, warily, looked around herself as if only now realizing she was in the park. Her large brown eyes swept over me quickly as if I was nothing more than a piece of old, chewed gum on the bench and decided no doubt, to continue on her afternoon jog.

**Follow her.**

_And why would I do that?_

**She's what we need. The perfect candidate for the new toxin. **

I could practically hear him salivating at the thought of finally using out newest creation. _How so?_ Scarecrow was obviously growing frustrated with me and continued on.

**She's young, impressionable, and fit- cautious but unafraid. To put it simply, she's cute and I want to see what makes her scream.**

I sighed quietly shoving my book quickly into my briefcase. I stood up adjusting my suit and pushing my glasses further up my face. I didn't really need them anymore but they provided me some comfort. I looked to my left and right then crossed the path in front of me heading through the bushes. I quickened my pace hoping to cut her off by taking the shortcut. I succeeded and quietly, hidden by the foliage, watched her run by me. I expected her to exit the park at the gate but she continued past it on the pathway. I realized then that she was taking the northern exit.

"Dammit!" Scarecrow heartily chuckled at my expense.

**Gonna have to do better than that Johnny-boy.**

I quickly turned and darted through the bushes ignoring the large scratch I received from a low branch on an oak tree. Not seeing anyone in sight, I crossed the path once again making sure to brush myself free of any leaves or dirt and stood just outside to the left of the large iron park gates. Sure enough, about 10 minutes later I heard heavy breathing and there she was standing no more than 5 ft away from me.

I silently thanked whoever was willing to listen that I was well hidden in the shadows of her blind spot. I backed up to the wall and peered at her. She shook out her legs, panting and covered in sweat. I swallowed quickly and exhaled a breath through my mouth.

**What's wrong Johnny-boy? Wishing it was you making her pant and sweat like that?** I snorted trying to ignore Scarecrow's crude and vulgar remark.

_Absurd. I don't even know how old she is._

**Does it matter? As long as she's legal…**

"Shoot! It's 2:20! If I'm late to class again Professor Eriks will kill me!" She walked to the edge of the sidewalk, looked both ways, and flitted across the street and up the steps going inside a fairly large white townhouse. I quirked a brow and Scarecrow voiced something I actually agreed with for once.

**Convenient… **

I crossed the street and darted into the alleyway on the left of the house. There was a rusty black fire escape against the house that led to a window. I looked around and set my briefcase down. I grabbed the metal ladder and began to climb, praying it led to the girl's room. I finally reached the narrow landing and stepped lightly. It creaked under my weight but held strong and was soon quiet again. I peered into the window on my left. The bedroom was simple and modern. The color palate was red white and black. I noticed Asian style art on the walls with calligraphy going down a whole wall next to the door I was facing. The bed was just to the right of the door and jutted out into the room towards me. To the right of the bed was a window which faced the street and park below. I quickly sketched the layout assuming that the area to the left had a bathroom since I could hear water running nearby.

**In the shower huh? Maybe we could take a-**

I tuned out scarecrow to finish my mental sketch. Two exits, three if you included the door which was open and led to a hallway with a rug in the middle of a wooden floor. To the right, a few steps from her bedroom it looked as if the stairs began there. Suddenly I heard a squeaking noise and the rushing water stop. A door creaked and revealed the girl in nothing but a towel. I backed up from the window and leaned my back against the wall.

"Ugh. I'm going to be late again!"

"Angela!"

"Yeah, I know mom! Jeeze! Always on my case…" she crossed the room dressed and grabbed a bracelet and ring off the ledge by the window facing the street. She then grabbed a backpack, a set of keys and was gone. I contemplated going inside but remembered the girl- Angela's mother inside. A car started around the corner and figured it was Angela. Her name felt very foreign rolling around in my mind. I watched as a black Honda CRV went by with Angela at the wheel. I sat for a moment in silence. She was no doubt attending Gotham University so I knew where I could get to her easily. If not, I glanced back at her bedroom, well, there always more than one way to skin a cat.

**A/N Hello again! So this chapter was twice as long as chapter 1. Is this an ok length? I can try to make them longer but i'll need more than 1 opinion before I do that. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and I'll start working on chapter 3 asap. Chapter 3 will most likely be in Angela's POV and we'll get a bit more of an idea about her everyday life before it goes to hell. ;P Annnnndddd CLICKEY THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW! You know you want to! Any and all reviews will be much appreciated. I love constructive criticism. :) Thanks for reading! **


	3. I've Got Troubled Thoughts

Over the Cuckoo's Nest

**A/N Hi again! Sorry this took a while to get out. I was busy and just didn't have much time with school and whatnot. Anyway, my goal is to get at least wo chapter a month out so anotherone should be coming your way soon. :) Oh and thank you to everyone who added me to their favorites and alerts. And I can't forget my lovely reviewers! Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

DISCLAIMER- Nope. I still don't own Batman or Scarecrow. Not even Alfrred. Le sigh...

** Chapter 3- I've Got Troubled Thoughts**

_Sometimes I think back and realize I went about things the wrong way; that to get what I wanted- maybe if I hadn't tried so hard to protecet her...we'd both be safe and happy. Successful. Alive._

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" I quickly parked in the first place I saw. I snatched my bag off the seat next to me and jumped out of the car. The thing about being late at Gotham U was the leisurely stroll up six flights of stairs easily became a moderate workout. I took steps three at a time and stopped to catch my breath at the top. The students that were clearly on time to class gave me strange looks as I stood back up and sprinted inside the main building. I turned the corner narrowly avoiding 3rd degree burns from a guy with his coffee and slipped into the classroom. No one looked up as I slunk into the seat closest to the door. _Yes!_ I silently cheered that professor Eriks had his back to the room and continued to write on the board. _She gets away unscathed._ I smiled smugly and settled comfortably in my seat stretching my arms out.

"Tardy again Miss Stone."

"What? That's not- How did…"

"Haven't you heard? Teachers have eyes on the back of their heads. I frowned as he turned to look at me. He was a thin man with short blonde hair that was slightly graying on the edges. His eyes were slightly beady and a deep green in color. Said eyes narrowed at me as he crossed his arms. I thought his striped blue and white shirt was going to shatter from the movement since it looked as if it had been starched to holy hell. In fact his beige slack looked just as stiff too. All in all, his appearance matched his personality and teaching style- dull and outdated. I frowned earning a smirk from him. "Also, that seat was the only empty one when class began." _Damn! _I sunk further into my seat and winced, dreading what was coming next. "3,000 words on Jungian archetypes on my desk next class."

"Wh- Can't I just read the textbook?" He narrowed his eyes once again then turned back to the black board to continue writing. _Guess not._ _Dammit!_ I lowered my head to my desk and silently cursed again. Suddenly I felt someone tap my left shoulder. I turned my head lazily still allowing it to rest on the desk. I regarded the boy next to me with half-lidded eyes. I vaguely remembered him being in one of my classes from the previous semester; although which one it was escaped me. He jabbed his thumb to the left so I sat up only to see my best friend Naomi Dallen. She shook her head in joking disapproval at me. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at her. Childish but that's how we were. I had to grow up fast when dad left but Naomi certainly slowed the process. To this day I find myself behaving no better than a seven year old around her. She only rolled her eyes at me and gestured sipping from a cup. I knew that meant she wanted to get a latte from our favorite café across the street from the campus. Sure our school cafeteria made them but let's face it: you get what you pay for. I nodded and turned to face the black board in front of me. _Notes…right._ I sighed. Only 1 hour and 45 minutes till I could freely speak with Naomi.

"Alright class, see you Wednesday, and Miss Stone-"

"I know, I know, 3,000 words on your desk." I trotted out of the miserable class slinging my bag onto my shoulder. I stood to the left of the door and waited for Naomi.

"Geeze Angela. Late again?" I shoved myself off the wall and followed her through the stuffy halls."

"Not my fault," I defended bluntly.

"Oh really? Then whose was it?"

"Would you believe a creepy old dude and his dog?" One of her dark brows rose revealing she was skeptical. "Well I'm not lying. I ran into them at the park- literally."

"Uh-huh."

"You don't believe me," I deadpanned.

"I never said that. Running into people and their dogs sounds exactly like you. It's kind of what you do best."

"What?"

"Well I mean it's kinda how we met." I looked up thoughtful.

"Oh yeah…I had my new rollerblades and we were like seven. I tried skating backwards even though my dad told me not to."

"Yeah, you skated right into me knocking us both into the fountain."

"Oh stop it, it's not like you got hurt," I retorted with a laugh.

"Yeah but my favorite pink dress got ruined," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. I smiled apologetically as we crossed the street to reach the café. Now that I think about it, it was a pretty dress she wore. Hell, Naomi was pretty! I was always jealous of her looks secretly. Thin, tall, flawless skin with her blonde hair and dark eyebrows…she looks like a model and I always paled in comparison. Pft! I'm not saying I'm ugly but how would you feel if your best friend looked like Heidi Klum? "Angela? Earth to Angela!"

"What?" I snapped out of my reverie startled and alert. Naomi felt my forehead and shook her head.

"You feel alright?"

"I'm fine."

"If you say so. She was unsure but ignored that notion to clue me in on what exactly we were doing. "I was only asking you for your order for the fourth time."

"Oh, um…" I quickly scanned the menu and wrinkled my nose with mild distaste. "Just hot chocolate I guess."

"Come on Angela! The menu has everything from lattes to frappacinos to espressos but all you want is hot cocoa?" I shrugged my shoulders carelessly. Naomi sighed heavily and muttered something about having unrefined taste buds while I sauntered off to grab our favorite table by the window. I threw my bag under the table and sat back in the chair. Sucking in a deep breath, I examined the café. I saw many of the regulars but also a few new faces. Two tables to the right was an adorable little boy in a nice pair of pants and a jacket with a matching tie eating a strawberry puff pastry. The woman I assume is his mother is on the phone talking animatedly to one of her girlfriends no doubt. I turned behind me scanning a few more tables till I reached the back corner in the shadows. I was met with a shock of blue eyes staring directly at me. "Angela, here's your cocoa." I turned and thanked her for it then quickly turned back to the person in the corner. It was empty. What? But I could have sworn someone was just there…they couldn't have left that quickly. "Whatcha lookin at?"

"Oh, um…nothing I guess." I turned back to her and scratched my head putting the strange encounter behind me. So what's up? I asked sipping from my cocoa.

"Not much, school, work, and more school. Same as usual."

"No big name designers yet?" she sighed adding more cream to her latte.

"It's not that simple. You can't just waltz into casting and expect to be chosen out of hundreds or even thousands of girls. You have to be special. I'm just plain."

"Plain? Naomi you're the farthest thing from plain."

"You don't get it. All the good models have some defining feature about them. I'm just an average pretty girl. Not a model. Maybe I should just go into law like my parents wanted me to." I hated seeing Naomi like this. It wasn't her. The weight of the world was my burden- not hers.

"Naomi Christiana Dallen. Don't ever talk like that. You have more talent and drive than any of those dumb girls. Just because you're not some exotic beauty with high cheekbones doesn't mean you're not as good. You just have to wait for the right opportunity to come along. It'll happen for you. I know it." I gave her my best heartfelt smile and leaned in. "Besides, law would require that you get involved with the scum of Gotham." I looked down at the ring on my finger and frowned then looked back up at her softening my eyes. "I won't allow that. Plus, you wouldn't last one day on the job," I added proudly.

"Okay, what have you done with Angela Stone? She's got long dark brown hair, an attitude problem; she's sneaky, about yea high." She held out her palm keeping it level with our table.

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. "Ha ha. I just don't like when you worry that pretty little head of yours. That's all." She sighed again and nodded smiling.

"Thank you Angela. Sometimes I wish I could be tougher like you." I waved my hand dismissively and drank deeply from my cup. "Speaking of being tough…are you visiting him tonight?" I slowly lowered my cup to the table.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow though. I'll see him tomorrow." Naomi rested her hand gently on mine.

"Angela I can go with you. I really wouldn't mind." I quickly snapped my head to her face looking her squarely in her blue eyes.

"No way. I don't want you to ever have to see that place."

"But Angela-"

"No. Arkham Asylum is no place for you."

**A/N So there you have it! I hope you liked it and got a bit more of an idea of what Angela is like- Naomi too! She's going to have a major role in the story later on. ;) As always, please review! It helps me to write a better story. Also, any guesses as to whom Angela and Naomi were talking about in Arkham? Expect a new chapter soon!**


	4. Your Sun When There is None

Over the Cuckoo's Nest

**A/N Hi everyone! I told ya I'd have this up soon! You didn't believe me did ya? That's okay. You can repay me by reviewing. :) Enjoy! Oh, and Dick Grayson just kinda appeared without warning. IDK what happened but he was NOT INVITED. Since this is the Nolan-verse where Robin is nonexistent this is Dick pre-robin okies? He's just a normal guy with a...heightened sense of justice. ;)**

DISCLAIMER- I called up Nolan to ask if he could put me on contact with DC Comics but he refused- then threatened to have me arrested. So, sadly I still own nothing except my OCs. x(

**Chapter 4- Your Sun When There is None**

_I shouldn't have dragged him into this either. Another regret I have to live with..._

After about fifteen more minutes of idle chatter with Naomi she decided to leave. I opted to stay and work on my paper since I had the chance to without the prying eyes of my mother. I sighed in exasperation. Fifteen minutes and I only had five words- including my name and the title. I skimmed the textbook again and closed my eyes. Suddenly the table looked very comfy. I laid my head on it and yawned. _Just a small break…_

"Excuse me miss."

"Mmm." It was dark and I welcomed the warmth that washed over me in waves.

"Miss, you have to go now."

"Nnn…" I now felt a gentle prodding in my side. My subconscious attempted to be swallowed back up by the darkness but failed.

"It's closing time. You can't stay here." I shot up completely awake now.

"What? Closing- What time is it?"

"About 9:30." The employee looked at me sympathetically. "We actually close at 9 but you looked really tired and I had to clean up anyway so…"

"Wow. That's…really nice of you. I'm sorry I slept so long."

"It's no problem, really. And you looked cu- err…" he interrupted himself to scratch the back of his head. I briefly stopped shoving my things into my bag to look up at him.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." His cheeks were bright red and he backed up. "Let me get the keys and I'll walk you to your car." He darted off to the back while I shook my head with a soft smile adorning my face. I could only imagine what Naomi would be saying right about now. _'Oh my god he's cute! He's tall, has a strong jaw line, beautiful dark hair, and don't even get me started on those soft blue eyes!' Wait, ugh. I need to stop hanging around Naomi so much._ I slapped myself mentally as he returned with keys dangling in his right hand. "Ready?" I stood up and straightened out my shirt.

"Yup. But you know…my car is across the street at Gotham U."

"No problem."

"But, it's out of the way."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle walking across the street and back. Besides, a pretty girl like you shouldn't walk around the dangerous streets of Gotham alone." It was now my turn to feel my cheeks and neck heat up with a tell-tale blush. I quickly did my best to change the subject. We stepped outside and I could feel the wind attempting to weave it's way though my clothes to reach my warm skin.

"Please! Batman can take care of any danger right? There's hardly much to worry about." _Uh-oh. Bad topic._ I looked up at him to see a frown overshadowing his gorgeous features. "Err, not a fan of the caped crusader I take it?" He looked down at me and snorted as we crossed the deserted street.

"Hardly." We continued to the car and I halted in front of it turning to face him.

"This is it. Thank you…" I squinted in the dark to read his nametag still attached to his shirt. "Dick."

"Grayson," he responded looking at me. "Dick Grayson."

"Alright Dick Grayson. Thanks for walking me to my car- across the street. He laughed surprising me at the lightness and airy quality to it. _Like a child…_I smiled warmly realizing this.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds much less…" he paused in thought.

"Heroic, brave, manly?" I supplied grinning. He quietly chuckled.

"All of the above." He stared at me intently till a fire truck went blaring by us scaring me nearly half to death. "Well, I suggest you get in before someone tries to scoop you up," he said with a wink. I shook my head.

"Like anyone would try, but thanks again Dick." He waved his hand lazily as I got in my car and rolled down the window. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned from the car already heading back across the street. He turned back to face me and yelled from across the street.

"Don't worry about it! Anything for one of my favorite customers!" He then disappeared around the corner. _What a weird guy. Cute, but weird. _I rolled up the window and pulled out my phone still mulling over what just happened. _Favorite customer? Exactly how many times has he been the one to serve me and Naomi? How many times have I done something embarrassing in front of him?_

"Aw man!" I read the illuminated screen on my phone: 15 missed calls. _Damn! Mom is gonna kill me._ I pulled out of the lot preparing myself for the wrath of my mother.

"You could have at least called! I was about to call the police because I had no idea where you were!"

"Pft! They wouldn't have been any help, and I told you I would have if I was awake!" My mom was currently reading me the riot act as we sat at the small oak table to the left of the kitchen. A brass chandelier that I constantly complained about hung slightly too low over the center. I sighed and watched my mom angrily cut her pork chop and winced every time her cutlery hit the porcelain plate. "You didn't have to wait up for me you know." She stopped mid-chew and looked me in the eyes from across the table.

"Angela! I just…don't want to lo-"

"Ugh! Mom, no one is going to lose anyone. I'm home safe and sound." I glanced to my left at the empty head of the table and looked back down at my food. "I just fell asleep studying at- school. I'm sorry okay?" I was quieter this time feeling exhausted. She finished her plate and stood up.

"Alright."

"Oh and mom?" she stopped at the sink and turned to me. I smiled shaking my head. "Next time call Naomi before you call the police."

"I'll do that." She put her dishes in the sink and headed up stairs after telling me goodnight. I pushed my plate away and looked at the empty spot at the table again. _Dad…_ I hate that my mom still treats me like a child but raising me as a single parent means she has to worry twice as much so I have to let it slide. I stood up and dumped my food so I could place my plate in the sink. I was tired and I knew that it was necessary to be on my toes at Arkham, so I dragged myself to bed, forgoing a shower till the morning.

The next day was nearly a blur but finally seemed to slow down when Naomi and I sat at our usual table by the window in our café called Parfait. Thankfully, I didn't see Dick around which gave me free reign to talk about him.

"So he winked, walked you to your car, _and_ called you his favorite customer yet you still don't think he has a thing for you?" Naomi looked at me incredulously.

"Well technically he said _one_ of his favorite customers," I pointed out in my defense.

"Let's not forget that Freudian slip of his, calling you cute."

"Is that what I said he called me? You know what? He was probably going to call me something else entirely."

"I'm just going to ignore the fact that you're trying avoid a totally perfect guy because you're allergic to romantic relationships-"

"Hurtful! I interjected.

"- to ask if you finished your report on the Jungian archetypes," she continued, never missing a beat.

"Not…exactly." Naomi only shook her head. "Oh, look at the time. Visiting hours is in twenty minutes so…" Naomi's face became serious as I stood up.

"Do you want me to-"

"I've told you a million times. No. I'll be fine. I always am. I'll be at your place around 7 like usual."

"Alright. And Angela?"

I turned to her and continued to walk to the door backwards.

"Be careful. The narrows are…dangerous."

"Aye aye captain!" I saluted her and headed to Arkham.

The narrows were unexplainable really. I can't put into word what the slums of Gotham were like but I could try. The only word that really could sum it up was despair. The narrows are where all the filth of Gotham either came from or ended up. I entered the lower world of the city and kept my eyes on the road ahead of me. I eventually realized that if I kept my eyes off the sidewalks my heart would ache a little less for these less fortunate citizens of Gotham. As much filth as there was down here- decent people on the wrong side of luck ended up here too. It hurt the most to see the children. Trash blew into the streets and a cold wind swept through the alleys.

I pulled up to an old building surrounded by armed guards and a black wrought iron gate. I got out, grabbed a container and headed to the gate. I was stopped immediately and showed my id. I'm just here for visiting hours. One of them nodded and escorted me thought the desolate grounds. I felt a chilly wind cut through my coat and skin straight to my bones. After the guard entered the code I was passed off to another guard. One I was more familiar with.

"Hey Cash."

"Hey! My favorite visitor." A large black man in a blue uniform with a gun on his hip met me and began to lead me to the visitor's room. It was a familiar walk.

"What are you talking about? I'm the only visitor. I always am."

"Yeah well I guess you win by default then." I laughed quietly.

"I guess so. Here we go. Sit tight and I'll go get him."

I sat in the uncomfortable brown chair that practically had my name on it by now and relaxed feeling almost at home strangely, in the empty room with glass dividing it in half. I slid the container through the small opening and waited counting the cracks along the off-white, dingy wall to my right. I had only reached thirty-six when I heard footsteps and the rattling of chains echo through the room. I closed my eyes smiling softly hearing the familiar noise. The sound of a chair creaking underneath new weight sounded in my ears. After a moment of silence a hoarse cough erupted from the other side of the glass. A gruff voice finally spoke up.

"You know it's supposed to rain tonight." I opened my eyes and turned to face the man through the glass, handcuffed and adorned in beige pants and a shirt.

"Hi dad."

**A/N Ta Da! What did you think? Wait, don't say it, write it! Clicky the review button below and let me know! As always thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited/put this story on alert. :) Btw, Angela may meet a certain Johnny in the next chapter...watch out for it. xD**


	5. There's a Shark in the Water

Over the Cuckoo's Nest

**A/N Hey guys! First I just want to apologize. I didn't update in May! I honestly just got overwhelmed with school since it was the end of the semester and I had finals, projects and tons of other stuff to do. Also, this chapter REALLY didn't want to be written. Finall got it done though. Oh and guess what? You guys are so awesome that I'm doing a double post! 2 chapters today! :D Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER- Batman: DO. NOT. OWN. Angela: SHE'S MINE!

**Chapter 5- There's a Shark in the Water**

**Waiting…All we ever do is wait Johnny! I want to do something fun. **

_Well didn't you already have your fun in an alleyway 2 hours ago?_

**Please. Those bums were no fun. I prefer to take things slow- you rushed me. **

_Well I had to. I didn't want to miss her when she left the café._ Silence soon followed but was short-lived.

**You know, she's been in there for a long time. That pretty blonde friend of hers left hours ago.**

_What's your point? _I feigned indifference but I could feel as Scarecrow no doubt could, the paranoia and anxiousness clawing at the edge of my mind.

**My point is you and me both saw the way that brat of an employee was staring at our little birdee.** For all we know, they could be in the storage room- I sighed loudly and crossed the street making sure I remained unseen by passerby. He didn't say much but it was enough to force me into action. I nimbly hid in the shadows and peered through the glass. There she was quietly sleeping- or at least I assumed she was. Her back slowly rose up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Her hair cascaded down to the middle of her back and shone in the light of the moon giving the oddest glow- as if the color were blue instead of dark brown- nearly black. Her head was gently tucked into her elbow leaving her serene face unfortunately buried from my sight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement inside and backed up from the window. A boy around 17-21 meandered over and quietly swept the floor around her. He gingerly lifted her arm to remove a scrap of paper eliciting a quiet growl from me. Scarecrow only laughed.

**Easy Johnny; it's not like he's groping her. **I merely scoffed and continued to watch. His face was now a dark shade of red as he finished up his cleaning. This boy is getting on my last nerve. Perhaps I could gas him later…Scarecrow could have his fun and I would be rid of a pest. Once he finished, he put his cleaning utensils away and returned to wake her up. After some difficulty she finally realized where she was and became visibly flustered. It was difficult to make out their conversation through the thick glass but soon enough, they exited. I gripped the wall of the building beside me, straining to hear.

"Please! Batman can take care of any danger right? There's hardly much to worry about." My grip tightened unconsciously turning my knuckles sickly pale. _She actually believed in that freak? That he was out for the greater good? _

**Well I guess we'll just have to knock some sense into her won't we? **Scarecrow sounded eager.

_We're not going to hurt her._He laughed.

**As if that were possible. Johnny, pain isn't always physical. You should know that. We attack the mind which can be your greatest strength. However, once it breaks…**

_Enough! I know what happens when you push someone over the edge. _I knew far too well the consequences of the mind stretching beyond its limits. I refocused on the two walking further down the sidewalk. The pest also seemed to disapprove of the less than sane vigilante too and scoffed at her naïve exclamation. _Interesting…wonder what he has against batman._ I made a mental note to find out one way or another. Once they reached their destination which was her car, they talked a bit longer then finally separated. I was completely hidden in the shadows and listened to the boy's steps as they neared ever closer.

**Come on Johnny! Let's take him! **

_No, we need to be careful. If we harm him it will cause alarm. _The footsteps echoed deep within my core, reverberating off the deserted sidewalk. I wished for nothing more than to grab him and shove him against the wall of the alley and hear him beg for mercy from my fear gas. He was nearly upon us and I had to fight Scarecrow for control. A sharp pain ripped through my skull and I began to pull my hair in an attempt to alleviate the pain. I stumbled further back into the alley.

**Come on Johnny! I won't hurt him too much! I can't say the same for you though…I mean you remember how he touched her, how close they walked together.** Scarecrow was pushing me to my breaking point. I nearly snapped until I ran into a poorly placed garbage can. It fell over and rattled loudly into the still night air. My eyes darted to the entrance of the alley and met eyes staring back at me.

"Hey, you alright?" I straightened myself and took a step forward. He took one back. I could feel Scarecrow's dark smile stretch across my face.

**That's right Johnny… Let's see if he's a screamer.** Scarecrow's voice brought me back to reality. I stopped walking forward and watched as the boy continued his retreat and quickly continued down the sidewalk to a black compact car.

_Excellent. I intimidate him. __**Scare**__ him. _

I stepped out of the alley once he was gone and headed home- back in control of my actions. I finally reached my block and marched up the concrete steps to my small home on the north side of Gotham and grabbed the key from the breast pocket of my coat. Swinging my door open, I lightly stepped inside. All was quiet and still with the moon bathing my kitchen directly ahead of me and my hallway and bedroom to the right with pale light. As usual, nothing was out of place. Once the police and Batman had thoroughly investigated my home on numerous occasions when I first left Arkham, they decided I hadn't and was not planning to return to it.

I pulled off my jacket and walked to my room to hang it up. Reaching my bedroom I glanced around. It was the same as I left it this morning. It was very plain with whitewashed walls and I never added anything new to it; not even a tissue to the nightstand that lay near my bed on the right-hand side of the room. It wouldn't surprise me if Batman had memorized every detail of my home so that if he were to ever drop by again he would notice even a slight disturbance. To my immediate left was my small closet. It was organized to perfection. Once my coat was stowed away I made my way to the sitting room.

On the way I passed my small yet impressive library which consisted of one bookshelf that stretched across the entire wall that divided the hall and sitting room. It ran from the from entryway nearly to the kitchen and had mostly non-fiction –medical journals, psychology textbooks, dictionaries…I skimmed my shelf until my fingers hit the Js. "Mmm…perfect." 'The Complete History and Works of Jungian Psychology'. I lit the fireplace and settled into my leather loveseat feeling the warmth grow and invade every crevice of my home. It was nearly winter now so it came as no surprise when I began to hear rain droplets gently pelt my roof and windows. A calm before the storm I guess you could say.

**A storm indeed. **

**A/N So...what did you think? Review please! p.s. should I respond to reviews here? I noticed that's what a lot of authors do. Idk. Let me know if I should! I really do want to reply to them, I'm just a tad bit lazy to do the whole messaging thing. This way you would be acknowledged as a reviewer too. :)**


	6. Gonna Steal Your Heart Away

Over the Cuckoo's Nest

**A/N So here's the second chapter as promised! :) **

DISCLAIMER- Why must we go over this still? I don't own Batman and I never will *sob* I do own Angela though! :3

**Chapter 6- Gonna Steal Your Heart Away **

The next day I was on edge all day. I tried to hide it from Scarecrow but there was just no hiding something from your other half so to speak.

**Johnny, calm down. Your emotions effect me too remember?**

_Yes, I realize that but today is the day that I-_

**Eesh! I know what today is. You've gone over the plan nearly a dozen times in the last hour alone. Just don't get too excited alright? You're just planting the seed of doubt today.**

I took a deep breath and visibly relaxed. If Scarecrow was telling me to calm down…

I checked my watch for the umpteenth time. 5:40. _Why hasn't she left the café yet? Visiting hours at Arkham were from 6-7. I would know. _Just as I thought this she appeared. _My Angela._ She wore a pair of tight jeans that hugged all her curves and a cream colored sweater with a v-neck revealing a necklace dangling over her delicate mocha skin. She jumped in her car and headed no doubt, towards the narrows.

I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck and headed straight to the car I lifted from the lot of the university nearby. Driving through the narrows was nowhere near what I called enjoyable. It reminded me of my past failures. Of Batman. I gripped the wheel till my knuckles turned white.

**Easy Johnny. I want to get him too but if you fu-**

_I'm not going to…screw up tonight. _I pulled over to the side of the road and shut the car off. Small children in torn clothes clinging to their mothers were heading into their homes most likely to escape the cold. It also might be for the fact that it was nearly sundown and that's when the criminals come out. I shivered missing the heat that was blasting from the car before I turned it off. Angela had to be visiting her father at Arkham. It was the only plausible excuse for her going there. I vaguely wondered if her mother knew this was transpiring. She most likely wouldn't approve. After all, her father had been locked up for-

**Johnny! Look! Can I please have some fun while we wait?**

_I don't think so. _

What if I promised not to interfere with your little agenda today? I thought about this. No interference from him would be absolutely crucial. I opened the dash and pulled out my burlap mask. I also pulled out a canister of my fear gas. Quietly, I stepped out of the car and approached the alleyway I saw a bum slip into. It was a dead end. _Excellent_. I put on the mask and approached, suddenly slipping into a state of semi-consciousness letting Scarecrow take over. Actually it was more like my mind was trapped in molasses, blocking my control over my body and speech. I hated willingly letting him take control but it was necessary tonight.

"Hey man, step off! Go find you own alley!"

"I'm afraid it's not the alley I want."

"What are you-? Ahhhhhhh! GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY!" I watched curiously wondering what he was seeing.

"What do you see?" Scarecrow was curious too I guess.

"NO! GET THEM OFF!" The bum hastily started ripping at the flesh of his own arm till it bled from his jagged nails.

"What. Do. You. See?" He was nearly in hysterics now crying and clawing at himself in a feverish frenzy.

"SPIDERS! So many spiders… he whispered. Seemingly satisfied, Scarecrow let him go and watched as he sank to the ground and gently rocked himself to and fro. Stepping back I now saw we were standing in a puddle.

**He pissed himself. Disgusting, but amusing at the same time. Why is it that the cowards are the ones who the general public fear? I mean really? Spiders? That's no fun. **I sighed.

_In__ many Western societies nowadays as many as 55% of females and 18% of males are estimated to experience arachnophobia. As you can see from the statistic, it's a fairly common phobia._

**Still, it's boring. Your girl better be worth the trouble.**

_Oh she is, don't worry about that._

We steeled back into the car when the sky decided to open up. It became a downpour fairly quickly. I darkly smiled at my good fortune. This would only help my case. I sat counting the drops on my window when I was suddenly blinded by headlights in my side mirror. It was a fairly large car from what I could tell and stepped out of the car. Immediately I could feel my clothes being saturated by the rain. It was her. Quickly I stepped into the road and waved her down. The car suddenly swerved a halt barely missing me. She was clearly in shock but snapped out of it when I approached the passenger window. She didn't roll it down but I spoke anyway.

"Excuse me miss! I was wondering if you could give my car a jump." She eyed me warily through the glass and I could almost see her mind guessing the probability I was either crazy, a criminal, or actually a guy stuck in the narrows desperate for some help. She rolled down her window but edged closer to her side of the car. "The battery is dead and I'm in dire need of a jump. It'll only take a few minutes of your time." I rubbed my shoulders feigning cold but in truth I was burning up. The adrenaline coursing through my veins was more than enough to keep the rain from affecting me.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I- I just…" she seemed to be having some sort of internal battle with herself. Finally she focused on me again. "Sorry. I'd like to help but I really have to go. I'm sure someone else will come by who can help." As I expected. She refused me. No matter. Plan B would be initiated soon. Although, considering I knew this plan had a 98% chance of failure and I was planning to use plan B all along, maybe I should call it plan A. "If you want, I can give you the number to AAA?" I shook my head with a slight smile.

"That's alright. I have the number. Thanks for reminding me." I slapped my forehead lightly. "I'm just so airheaded sometimes." She brightened considerably at the fact that she was of some help to my predicament.

"Oh good!" She shifted to look forward then back at me. "Well, I should…"

"Of course! You have somewhere to be right?" she nodded and I thanked her again. Smiling she rolled her window up and disappeared into the night.

I smirked into the night and got back in the car.

**Well that was easy.**

**A/N REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and should I put review responses in the next chapter? Let me know! **


	7. Very Important Author's Note

MY LONG ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE WHERE I GROVEL AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS

Holy fucking crap you guys! I should be hiding my head in shame like I have been doing for the last oh I don't know...year or so but I still get alerts from people reviewing/favoriting my stories. I went to check the traffic and they still get so many hits! I don't even know what to say! But here' what I'm going to say:

1. I'm sorry.

2. I do not plan on quitting.

3. I'm sorry.

4. I will try to upate by next week. Even if it kills me.

5. I'm sorry.

6. I do have an excuse! Sort of... I started reading a lot more fanfics and I realized I'm very far from where I want to be in my writing skills. I guess I just let myself get discouraged comparing myself to amazing writers out there. Also, my muse vanished and I realized I had no real idea of where I was actually going with OCN. BTTB is easier since I can just follow the anime/manga but OCN will be much more difficult. That's where I may need you guys! It would be super awesome if you guys shared your own ideas for the story. Of course I will be working on my own but if I like some of your ideas I would be more than happy to include them if they fit with where I'm going. Of course, all contributors will recieve due credit.

7. I'm sorry.

8. Does anyone watch Young Justice? I am SCREAMING about Roy. He's my favorite! So I kind of lost it when I found out what happened to him. And spitfire! MY OTP!

9. I'm sorry.

10. If you're reading then then I love you and I'm sorry for becoming one of **THOSE** fic writers. I will do my best to fix that.


End file.
